The Perfect Wife
by fanfictess
Summary: Rex never dreamed Bree would understand his desires let alone play out his darkest fantasies. She really is the perfect wife.


It was textbook sexy; the long fur coat with nothing underneath but lacy red lingerie. It dripped sex - all red light district, dirty quickie in a dark alleyway and tossing caution to the wind. What it wasn't was Bree Van deKamp. But tonight wasn't about her, it was about Rex. If she had any hope in hell of pulling him back into her arms, she would have to spin an elaborate web of seductive sexuality; she only hoped she was a good enough weaver.

When Rex opened the door to his hotel room, the look on his face was exactly what Bree had anticipated. With a smug satisfaction, she paraded into the room and stood on the opposite side from him. The pearl choker was a nice touch, one she couldn't resist; she was still Bree, after all.

She let his eyes rake over her bared form, her creamy flesh being raped by his hungry gaze; Rex had never stopped desiring his wife, his problem wasn't that he wasn't attracted to her; it was that he didn't think he could penetrate that icy exterior to find the heat within. Well, now Bree was handing Rex the ice pick and allowing him to hack away at her and as she sank into the mattress, responding to Rex's hurried movements, she tried desperately to keep focus. That damn burrito. It was her undoing and she knew it; she'd never be able to enjoy herself or even pretend to enjoy herself with that burrito threatening to drip oozing cheese disaster onto the hotel comforter. Bree was less than surprised as Rex nearly lost his mind when she pushed him off to fix the burrito and demanded she leave.

All right Rex. I've played your game, thought Bree as she stood and strode to the door. With one firm and decisive action, Bree Van deKamp moved passed Rex and shut the door, locking it and standing in front of it with determination flashing darkness across her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Rex."

Rex blinked, who was this woman standing in front of him? The Bree he knew would have been humiliated at the rejection; she would have been running home with her tail between her legs and yet, here stood his wife, glaring and firm. Rex felt a stirring between his legs as he automatically opened his mouth, searching for a familiar retort. What he hadn't been prepared for was Bree's open palm across his face as it sent him sprawling into the hotel wall.

Grinning to herself, Bree stalked passed her husband and back into the room. "Come here boy." Snapping her fingers, Bree turned to face Rex and pointed at her feet. His eyes widening, Rex stared at Bree – what did this woman do to his wife? "Oh for Christ sakes Rex, this is what you wanted wasn't it? Now stop staring at me and get over here." Her voice lowered dangerously and Rex moved to where she pointed, standing in front of her.

"Bree, what are you…I don't understand…" Rex's cheek had reddened where his wife had hit him, the burn on his skin throbbed down groin and he felt his cock twitch.

She descended upon him like a starved vulture on a pit of bloodied carcasses, her taloned nails dug into his upper arms as she shoved him to his knees; surprised at her aggression, Rex stumbled and fell to the floor. When he tried to get up, Bree delivered a swift kick to his groin and Rex curled up with a pained groan.

"I'm not here for your pleasure, little boy. You are here for mine. Understood?" Bree snarled as she looked down at her gasping husband. "And I am finished being the perfect wife."

Gazing up at Bree, Rex felt a terrible foreboding at the look in her eyes and yet, he marveled at how hard he had just become. "I understand."

"Now that that's all cleared up…" Bree sneered down at Rex, still curled up and looking at her from the floor. "…get up and strip. You don't deserve the honour of wearing clothing." Turning away from him, Bree strutted over to the overnight bag she'd placed just outside the door, in the motel hallway. She shrugged out of her fur coat and pulled on a tiny black dress. "Nor do you deserve the pleasure of seeing me naked. From this moment on, you will beg for anything you want."

Rex nodded as he stood where she'd left him, naked and humiliated. With a chuckle, Bree reached into the bag and pulled out a crop; normally used on horses to guide them, Bree planned on marking Rex's flesh with it. Rex looked on with trepidation; his wife was utterly unpredictable tonight and he had no idea what to expect; alongside his anxiousness, Rex felt the thrill of excitement stirring in his loins.

"Stand still." Bree reached out and caressed Rex's cheek with the crop as she began circling him slowly. Her voice was razor sharp and cutting as she spoke; "I'm angry Rex. Do you know why I'm angry?" Bree tapped the crop against Rex's thigh firmly. When Rex went to open his mouth, she smacked his hip with the crop hard enough to make him cry out.

"No. You will not talk until I want to hear you. I have listened to your whiny, pathetic drivel for years – now it's my turn to talk Rex and your turn to listen." She caressed his face ironically and tapped her palm against his cheek. "I am angry, Rex Van deKamp, because you broke the bonds of this marriage. Not only broke them, but tore them to shreds and tossed them around for the entire neighbourhood to see. I am angry, darling Rex, because I've been humiliated; in front of my friends, acquaintances and even worse, in front of complete strangers."

Bree tossed her fiery mane over her shoulder and stood behind Rex, turning him to face the bed; she shoved him forward and reached between his legs to stroke his cock from behind. Surprised, Rex yelped and fell forward onto the bed; laughing, Bree smacked his ass with the flat of her palm. "Get up you useless bitch. Put your hands flat on the bed and bend over."

Doing as he was told, his breath coming in short gasps, Rex Van deKamp pressed his hands to the mattress; the brief attention Bree had given his phallus coupled with her harsh words and the crop kissing against his flesh had given Rex an embarrassingly large hard-on.

"Most of all, I am angry because out of all the women in the world you had to pick Maisy Gibbons. The one woman whom I simply cannot stand; the one woman who prides herself in hurtful gossip and taunting those less fortunate than her. I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact that every time I ran into her, she was thinking that my husband is a whimpering, weak little bitch. And that I must be a frigid Ice Queen in order for you to pay her for sex." Throughout her rant, Bree had been hitting Rex with the crop, his ass glowed a throbbing red and his head dipped between his shoulders as he fought to catch his breath.

Reaching forward, Bree grasped a handful of Rex's hair and yanked his head back, whispering harshly in his ear; "You want pain Rex?" Biting down on the lobe of his ear, she snickered darkly and hissed; "Be careful what you wish for." Releasing him, Bree stood up and retrieved a vicious looking paddle. On one side, the paddle was encased in leather and on the other several studs had been nailed into it.

Appreciating the pinky-length welts littering Rex's ass and the back of his thighs, Bree smiled beautifully before delivering the first blow. Absorbing it, Rex rocked forward with a cry then steeled himself and shoved his ass back. "Oh yes, please Bree. Please hit me again." He whimpered as he looked back over his shoulder at his wife. Amused, Bree's eyes narrowed and she struck him again, beating him rhythmically and watching as his knees began to shake. Her arm swung lazily in the air but she connected the leather powerfully to his ass each time and was beginning to see the fruits of her labour. Rex's ass cheeks were a violent pink; stepping back, Bree allowed him a moment to breath and swallow the pain before she twirled the paddle in hand and pressed the cool metal studs against his aching flesh.

"Oh god…no Bree, please no." Rex groaned against the comforter, his face pressed there on his own accord. His cock had risen to press painfully against his belly, being ground into the mattress with each blow dealt.

"Oh yes, Rex. Oh yes." Bree's eyes glinted evilly as she assaulted him with the studded side of the paddle, delivering blow after blow to his tenderized flesh and driving him harder against the bed. Finally, Rex collapsed in a trembling pile at her feet, his lips pressing against her toes in contrition.

"I'm sorry Bree, please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you." Rex kissed Bree's feet between desperate words as they uttered from his mouth.

"You never meant to hurt me? Oh Rex. How naive do you really think I am?" Stepping back, Bree pressed her foot against Rex's neck and drove his face into the ground. Grasping his arms, she pulled them behind his back roughly and snapped handcuffs around them; Rex felt his desires alight all over again. "You really should have thought about that before you fucked Maisy Gibbons." Hauling back, Bree kicked Rex squarely in the ribs and smiled with satisfaction as he was forced onto his side.

With her foot, Bree placed her husband on his back and then straddled him. Sinking down to sit on his rigid phallus, trapping it painfully between his belly and her pelvis, Bree reached forward and grasped Rex's nipples. Pinching and twisting them, she watched his face with a cruel grin. Lowering, she snaked up his body and dragged her tongue along the hardened nubs she'd created, suckling them into her mouth and nibbling viciously on them. Rex wiggled and writhed beneath her, gasping at the pain and moaning at the pleasure.

His ass was on fire and now she was torturing his nipples, Rex Van deKamp knew no other heaven. Finally, his rigid and repressed wife was giving in to his wildest fantasies. Rex wasn't sure, in this state, how much longer he was going to last. Looking down the length of his body, he admired his wife's form as she taunted and teased him with it. When she began grinding her hips against his trapped cock, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his hands fisted against the carpeted floor.

Looking up at her husband, Bree's mouth quirked in an ironic smile and she continued to rub her silk covered flesh against Rex's nakedness. Calculating the very moments where Rex could no longer turn back then she pulled off and slapped his cock, crowing delightedly as he spewed his seed all over his torso; coating himself with the uncontrollable pleasure he had fought so hard to keep at bay. Bree's laughter was cut short as Rex opened his eyes and groaned.

"Did I give you permission to cum, bitch?" She hissed down at him with eyes as sharp as steel knives.

Rex's own eyes widened as he looked down at the viscous and sticky mess on his chest; his breath caught in his throat at the tone of Bree's voice. At his lack of response, Bree leaned forward and caught him smartly across the cheek with the flat of her palm. "Did you get permission for that little spectacle Rex?" Her voice growled low.

"No, Bree. I didn't get permission." His cheek burned much like the spot on his chest where his humiliation was quickly growing cold.

With a disgusted click of her tongue, Bree stood up, reached down and grabbed Rex by the scruff of his neck, hauling him to his knees before her. "Beg forgiveness."

Kneeling before his wife, Rex felt his debasement reach his face in a warm flood; staring down at the cum drying on his skin and feeling it pull taut, he grimaced with his own disgust and fell forward, pressing his forehead to the ground. "Please forgive me for not asking permission, Mistress." Whispering the title with reverence and awe, he dared to look up and catch Bree's self-satisfied smile.

Grasping the tie Rex had worn to work that morning, Bree yanked Rex up by his hair and violently turned him away from her. "You disgust me. Using our money to pay some whore to fuck you? How does that make you feel, Rex?" As she spat out the words, Bree was tying Rex's hands up behind his back with his favourite work tie; making the knots impossibly tight and smiling as the silk dug into his wrists.

"Ashamed, Mistress. Ashamed and humiliated." Rex bowed his head and did feel the shame; he hadn't given Bree a chance, he had never approached her with his fantasies, he had just assumed she would reject him. "Will you ever be able to forgive me?" He half turned as he spoke but was reprimanded with a hand in his hair, forcing his head back into place.

"If I decide to forgive you at all, husband of mine, you will earn it." Bree strutted towards him, picking the cooled cum off of his chest and holding it in front of his closed lips. "Open your mouth." Her brow arched threateningly when he didn't rush to comply.

"Bree…please…." Rex started but Bree's words stopped him.

"You're asking me for forgiveness Rex. You don't get to choose when or how I will grant that forgiveness; now open your damned mouth." Her finger thrust between his lips as he reluctantly opened them and she fed him his own messy mistake. He gagged on it, holding it in his mouth and refusing to swallow. "It's only going to get worse the longer you hold it there, darling and you better believe you will not be spitting that out."

With tears in his eyes at the length to which Bree would go to seek retribution, Rex tongued the means of his contrition before dutifully swallowing it and promptly gagging. His dramatic act was met with another slap of Bree's hand across his face. "Jesus Rex, be a man. Do you think you're the only one who can dish out pain?" Her eyes slitted dangerously and her voice lowered coldly. "You broke my heart Rex. You dashed my reputation on the stones you threw in your glass house. It's my turn now Rex and you have no idea what it's going to take before I can begin to Band-Aid my heart."

Stalking over to a nearby chair and dragging Rex with her by his ear, she tossed him to the ground and sank down into the chair. Gazing down at her visibly shaken husband, Bree chuckled softly and dug her spiked heel into his thigh. Rubbing the toe of its twin against his softened groin, she slowly spread her thighs and leaned back against the chair.

"Do you know how long it has been since you've pleased me without any thought of your own needs, Rex? I can't remember the last time I had a real orgasm." She laughed at the look on his face. "That's right Rex, a real orgasm. It's never good. It's always about you. And then I find out that you sought out a woman who made it all about her and paid her to deny you the right to an orgasm. How ironic. Did you laugh every time you left at how naive I was?" Bree scoffed and shoved her heel into Rex's shoulder, driving him back.

Suddenly, she reached forward and grasped a handful of his hair, pulling him swiftly between her legs and looking down at him. "Well. You're not laughing now, are you?" Before he had a chance to reply, Bree shoved his face between her legs and leaned back. "Consider this part of your penance and I expect you to be very enthusiastic about it."

Rex lapped, licked and slurped like a starving puppy; his wife's newfound dominance coupled with the wrist bondage and humiliating situation propelled him eagerly into her cunt. His cock began to stir once more and he paused for a moment to reflect on his desire to be debased and degraded by women, his moment lasted only long enough for Bree to protest and grab him once more, shoving her heel into his side and spurring him on like a wild stallion.

A grin licking its way across her face, Bree closed her eyes and leaned back on the chair; her hips ground her wet cunt into her husband's eager face and she willed herself to find that edge. Out of practice and not that skilled in the oral department, Bree could appreciate the effort Rex was putting into his atonement and she allowed herself to travel closer to the edge.

With his hands tied behind his back, Rex was continuously losing his balance and falling into the slippery wetness that found itself between his wife's legs. Drowning in her pleasure, Rex felt himself beginning to harden at the self-imposed suffocation. It was only when Bree pulled him back and placed him where she wanted him that he was able to breathe once more. Bree rode his face mercilessly and as he fought to breathe, his cock strained once more against his belly.

Feeling Rex harden against her stilettos, Bree laughed as she humped him harder and coasted to that delicious edge before leaping off of it with a crescendoed song spilling from her lips. Sated, Bree fell back against the chair and kicked Rex to the ground; crossing her legs, she regarded him and his slick face with amusement. "Well, you're nowhere near the expertise of Lynette but I'll forgive you that little slight. Practice makes perfect."

Hearing Lynette's name being tossed in casually, insinuating that the two women had forayed together, Rex gasped softly in surprise then reddened darker at the humiliation of being punished for an affair when his wife was having one of her own. Struggling against his bonds and the floor he now laid upon, Rex squirmed his way back to Bree and laid his cheek against her shoe, begging with his eyes to be released. He received a swift kick in the ribs in reply and then Bree was grasping his stiff cock in an unbearable grip.

"I'm finished with you for the night." She squeezed his cock again, making him groan in pain before releasing it and standing; sauntering lazily over to her coat, she shrugged into it and left her toys strewn around the room as a reminder. "Consider this a very good beginning on your path towards forgiveness." With a chuckle, she gazed at him still in his silken bonds then turned on her heel and left. The door clicked firmly behind her.

Breathing heavily, Rex stared at the space his wife had just occupied; the room seemed devoid of any substance without her standing in it. His heart constricted and in that moment Rex knew he would try harder, he had married that woman for a reason and she had embedded herself deeply in his heart. He owed her more than his half-assed attempts at attention; he owed her patience in regards to her neurotic tendencies and empathy towards her desires. Bree took care of him; she ironed his shirts, her kitchen creations were blissful and she had given him two children.

As he struggled to free himself, Rex looked down at his stiffened cock and laughed to himself, falling forward and pressing his cheek to the floor. He stopped fighting; he would sleep like this tonight, another step up on the ladder toward absolution. As he closed his eyes his thoughts drifted back to Bree, images of the passed couple hours playing behind his eyelids – for all her faults she really was the perfect wife.


End file.
